


Maybe You're Crazy (But I'm Crazy Too)

by MadamParanoia



Series: World So Cold [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Avengers Family, Clink Barton is a gadget whore, Clint Needs a Hug, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Let's Just Give Everyone Hugs, May contain traces of crack, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Starkbot Love, The Avengers sometimes wonder how this is their lives, Toni is an enabler, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9448586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamParanoia/pseuds/MadamParanoia
Summary: They don’t even come out and say they love each other until after they’ve ripped the others clothes off; but if they had to pinpoint when exactly things started to become serious, than they would both probably pick the same day. It was shortly after a clusterfuck of a mission that ended in zero casualties but major property damage, and of course the “no casualties” part just wasn’t good enough for Director Nicolas Fury.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited and was written in a burst of late-night inspiration. I'm sincerely sorry if it's awful, but I hope you enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~~~~

They don’t even come out and say they love each other until after they’ve ripped the others clothes off; but if they had to pinpoint when exactly things started to become serious, than they would both probably pick the same day. It was shortly after a clusterfuck of a mission that ended in zero casualties but major property damage, and of course the no casualties part just wasn’t good enough for Director Nicolas Fury.

~~~~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~~~~

“You motherfuckers really fucked shit up this time, you hear me?”

“But sir-“

“Piss off _Fury_.”

“…Excuse me Stark?”

“You heard me.”

‘Oh shit, that’s it’ Clint thinks as he takes in the sight of gold and red covered arms gesturing violently and the slight purple hue of the director’s face before Fury practically explodes, ‘and I thought I was actually going to be able to go straight home for once...’ he looks over at Cap to see him rubbing both hands over his face and groaning, and he couldn’t agree more with that if he tried.

“Hey think we could get one of the recruits to bring us some popcorn?” he has to shout in Nat’s ear because of how loud the two were arguing, and she glares at him slightly because of it.

“How can you be enjoying this?” she looks at him incredulously (or incredulously to someone with the trained eye, to other people she probably looked normal) and he can’t help but grin “Popcorn makes everything better ‘Tasha.”

“Whatever you say Barton.” She says as she rolls her eyes fondly (again the trained eye) and shakes her head.

“Yeah well might as well get some kind of enjoyment out of this, we’re gonna be stuck here awhile.” He grumbles looking over to see Bruce’s reaction to all of this. When Clint sees him get a little green around the edges when Nick pokes Stark roughly in the chest plate, a spark of genius hits him. He whistles for Bruce’s attention and smiles when the man looks his way. “Wanna blow this popsicle stand,”Big Green”?”

 “Barton don’t you dare leave me here!” Natahsa hisses out, looking pissed off that he thought of it before she did. This was probably due to the fact she sustained a minor concussion when one of the cities (empty) apartment building fell, but take no prisoners has always been one of his moto’s.

Bruce shakes his head at them and smiles softly before nodding, and they’re leaving with Clint throwing “Code Green!” over his shoulder and a wink at Natasha.

“Bye ‘Tash.”

Cap’s look of pure jealousy is hilarious and he’ll forever wish he had gotten a picture.

~~~~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s about three hours later when the rest of the Avengers pile in through the elevator, and Stark bee lines to the lab as soon as Cap opens his mouth.

“Barton, it’s your turn.” Natasha practically growls as she catapults herself over the couch and onto the cushions, and how she makes even that look graceful he’ll never know.

“Why do I have to talk to her?” Clint groans his head thunking against the back of the couch.

“Because you got out of the meeting.” Cap sighs before falling boneless into the Lazyboy (that had been replaced more times than they can count because of Stark “accidently” destroying it with one of her inventions. That is, until she fell asleep on it one night and had commandeered its usage every night except movie night ever since).

Clint groans again, to which Natasha tells him to quit acting like a five year old (which he takes mild offense to) before getting off the couch and making his way towards the lab. He hears Stark’s blaring music before he even gets down the steps.

(How can she stand it after all that _screaming_?)

He tries the lab doors but is denied access by Jarvis who says “Sir has requested to be left alone.” So he takes the sneaky way. She doesn’t look up from what she’s working on when he drops to the floor from the ceiling duct, but her shoulders tense, and a long moment of silence stretches out before she breaks it (just as he suspected).

“Agent Barton, to what do I owe this _pleasure_?”

“We’re using titles now Ms. Stark?” he says as he walks up to get a better look at the suit she’s fixing.

“I’d rather not speak to one of SHEILD’s lackeys right now.” She says with a sneer, sparks flying from the metal she’s soldiering together making her stormy expression look all the more _fierce_.

“Ouch, you wound me.” He presses a hand to his chest dramatically and she quietly snorts in response. Her expression turns serious as she turns pointedly towards him and crosses her arms.

“I’m sorry” she says with a grimace, looking like she swallowed a spoonful of vinegar.

“Ok I have to be hearing things, it sounded like the great Toni Stark just apologized for something.” He says with a smirk crossing his hands behind his head and leaning against the wall.

“That was so funny I forgot to laugh.” She grumbles before standing up to grab a hammer and beat out the dents in the chest plate, when that’s done she takes her googles off and strokes her fingers threw the fringe of her hair with a sigh.

“I was being serious you know; I don’t know what it is about Fury, but just seeing his eye patch pisses me off.”

“Yea, it does that to some people.”

“I don’t even know why I’m talking to you about this.” She exhales shaking her head exasperatedly with a small half-smile.

“Because I’m the only one on the team who doesn’t practically try to parent you when you do something we don’t like, well _that_ , and you can’t resist my baby blues.” He says bating his eyelashes and giving her a wink.

“Quit being a smartass.”

“But I’m so good at it; you gotta respect my skills as a master smartass.”

“Have you ever truly become a big boy Legolas?” she smirks.

“Oh, I’m a very big boy.” He replies and Toni’s glad she wasn’t drinking anything because it would have went up her nose and probably spewed all down the front of her shirt with the unholy snort she gave at that. There’s a comfortable silence after she calms down for a while before Clint finally sighs resigned and brings up the topic that he was originally sent down here to discuss.

“So…that’s coming up.”

“Wow, I think that the worst way someone has ever brought up the anniversary of my parent’s death before.” Clint winces slightly and his shoulder’s hike up defensively.

“Hey at least I’m trying-“

“It’s fine Barton, a lot better than Cap coming down with his “I’m here for you, we are all here for you, we care about you.” speech.”

“We do though, care about you that is.”

“I know that Barton.”

Clint scratches his head, mentally kicking himself before he just sighs and goes for it, hoping to...God? Thor? Whatever the hell it is that he doesn’t fuck this up.

“You know my dad was a grade A asshole?  Drank until he couldn’t remember his name, beat me and Barney until we couldn’t remember ours. The day he died was the best and worst day of my life…” He pauses to make sure she’s paying attention, and she is. The expression on her face is open and almost…vulnerable.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is, it’s ok to not miss your dad.  It doesn’t make you a bad person, hell I sure won’t judge you for it.” She tenses up halfway through his little speech and he can see her walls being built back up, he feels it coming when she says:

“Dummy, please escort our visitor out.”

“Hey-!” he tries, but then he’s being ushered out the glass lab doors with a cheery wave from a metal claw. “Well dammit.” He growls as the doors almost smack him in the face. Clint shakes his head mentally kicking himself _once again_ as he makes his way back up the stairs, grumbling when he sees the rest of the Avengers giving him sympathetic looks.

~~~~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later has them out kicking ass and taking names once again. It starts as a regular mission, but then it turns out the creep has stolen Loki’s scepter from shield headquarters and he catches Barton unaware. (And how the little twerp does that she’ll never know) From there Toni’s chasing Clint into and old parking garage while Clint’s routinely turning toward her and shooting off explosive and EMP arrows (that she personally made for him, funny how her tech has a nasty habit of being used against her), and then they’re fighting all out. Her weaving to avoid his arrows while trying to get closer to deliver the knock to the head he needs.

She finally does get close enough to him to hit him over the head, but when he regains control he won’t stop shaking and she’s had panic attacks for too long not to notice the signs in someone else. Frankly it’s such a break from Barton’s usual composure that she feels herself forgetting to be pissed off at him and becoming afraid _for_ him. She doesn’t even register moving before she has the top part of her armor off, leaving her chest and head exposed, and is wrapping herself around the front of him.

“Shh Barton, it’s going to be fine, breath in and out with me ok?” He nods his head jerkily then he’s mimicking her breathing the best he can, and thankfully after what feels like a millennia he’s finally breathing normally.

They stay like that until they hear Cap clearing his throat behind them. Clint jumps away from her as if he’s been burned, but gets up smoothly and brushes himself off before walking silently towards the Quinjet. Toni frowns when she sees Clint brushing off Natasha’s attempts to talk with him.

Steve picks up her helmet and goes to hand it back to her, to which she makes a point to remind him she doesn’t like to be handed things. He just rolls his eyes in response and drops it on her lap before following the others. Bruce holds out a hand to help her up, the other currently being used to hold up his pants (and she really needs to work on that, there’s got to be some fiber that stretches that far and doesn’t constrict.). She smiles up at him as he helps her off her feet and thanks him as she throws an arm around his shoulder (Has she mentioned she loves the suit, _so_ better than heels). He smiles softly in return before returning the gesture and leading her gently towards the Quinjet while she does a very … _colorful_ retelling of how she “whooped Clint’s ass”. 

~~~~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~~~~

“You’re just upset because he offended your ego.” Natasha says with a smirk.

“No one asked your opinion Romanoff.” Toni snaps out of reflex and turns on her with a glare, wondering why she thought this would be a good idea.

“Technically you did…when you asked us our opinion.” Bruce points out with a similar smirk.

“Dammit Big Green your supposed to be on _my side_!” Toni practically whines before Steve clears his throat to gain everyone’s attention.

“I think you should just talk to him.” Steve says with a shrug, and Toni’s never heard a more ridiculous idea.

“Uh no, not happening.” She replies vehemently, but Steve was expecting this and was fully prepared to bring out the big guns.

“…”

“Oh god Steve, stop that right now.”

“…….”

“No just no!”

“……….”

“The _puppy dog_ _eyes_ Steve, _really_?!”

“………………”

 “Dammit! Fine I’ll talk to him you freaking Capsicle!” She yells before stomping her way over to the elevators and pushing in the top floor, ignoring the chuckles from her teammates as she does so. She makes her way over to the roof access before taking a deep breath and pushing the door open.  Clint turns to look at her as she makes her way over to his left and settles down beside him, pulling her legs up so she can rest her chin on her knees. She takes in his semi-relaxed pose; crossed legs and leaning back on his arms, and steels herself before taking the plunge.

“You said something brutally honest, and it hurt at the time. I always thought that I needed to at least act like I missed him, and when you saw through my bullshit it… _offended my ego._ ” She grinds out, looking away from him and towards the sky,”But, I’ve never been the mature one in the group; you were right, and if I let this bother me any longer… “She shakes her head softly with a slight self-depreciating smirk “Well, that’s more honesty then I ever care to share with a man I don’t plan to sleep with for a _very_ long time.”

“…I think that’s called a relationship.”

“And you would know?” she asks raising a brow.

“Good point…where did all this honesty come from?” he looks over with a sly grin.

“I’ve been drinking.”

He snorts, “Bullshit, I once saw you solve two of the most complicated algorithms I’ve ever seen in my life and then fly yourself home after two bottles of scotch, how are you not dead by now by the way?”

“Trust me the universe has tried.  I’m a determined little fucker; it’s hard for me to stay dead.” She scoffs, “You know I could ask you the same question.”

“Similar reasons babe.” He says, yawning slightly.

“Uh-huh, and Coulson and Natasha have nothing to do with it at all.” She watches silently as he stands up and stretches feeling fatigue hit her slightly as well.

“ _Goodnight_ Stark.” Clint smirks as he makes his way toward the roof access. He halts a few paces away from the doors and turns to look back. “By the way, I wasn’t pissed at you.” He’s still smirking, and she smiles slightly in response before her brow creases in thought.

“You sure you don’t want to talk about-?”

“Not right now, I’d probably fall asleep on your ass.” He winks at her and she huffs a small laugh before getting up and following him down the steps back to the elevator.

~~~~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few days pass in a blur of missions and downtime, and then its Thursday night, and Steve is picking the movie.

“No, Steve! We are not watching another Disney movie!” Toni yells, pointedly looking away to avoid the “Puppy Eyes of DOOM”.

“I think another Disney movie is just fine.” Romanoff says from where she’s perched on the arm of the Lazy boy beside Steve, sharpening a knife and humming to herself quietly.

“No one asked you Romanoff! Besides you’re just agreeing with him to piss me off.”

“That is one of my favorite pastimes.”

“You two have the weirdest love-hate relationship I have ever seen.” Clint remarks with an exasperated sigh, thinking about the time Toni got kidnapped and used as bait. Natasha had been right there with them kicking the door down to get to her and making those dumbassess regret ever laying a finger on one of the Avengers. They both scoff in unison and Steve ends up getting his way when Toni finally concedes to a Disney movie as long as it’s _Wall-e_ or _The Lion King_ , which has become a favorite after it made Thor burst into tears the first time they all watched it together.

About two hours later most of the team is out like a light, the only ones awake being Natasha and Clint. Who are talking quietly amongst their selves when Clint hears movement to his right and suddenly has a lapful of 5’4 brunette. Natasha smirks and waggles her eyebrows suggestively and Clint just rolls his eyes before resuming the conversation, which leads to Natasha suggesting a spar.

He can never resist a challenge and he’s too wired up to even think about going to sleep without some kind of physical activity. He gently picks up Toni and lays her on her side, ignoring the soft smile Natasha gives at the gesture, and follows Natasha down to the gym.

He didn’t even notice he had been running his fingers through Toni’s hair while they had been talking.

~~~~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~~~~

When Toni wakes she immediately regrets it, feeling the twinge in her back and side from where she has twisted herself into a pretzel in her sleep.  (One of her legs is bent up and across Bruce’s lap while the other is bent at an angle beneath her. She’s also lying halfway on her stomach facing the back of the couch with an arm thrown over it)

How she gets into these positions when she sleeps she’ll never know.

She hears movement in the kitchen, and gets up stiffly to make her way over there, groaning in pleasure when she sees the coffee maker already going. “Coffee…” she moans making grabby hands towards the magical appliance, only to have them smacked away by a plastic spatula.

“Uh-uh mine.” Clint grumbles, leaning against the counter and rubbing his finger through his mussed hair. She takes in the dark bags under his eyes and his overall haggard appearance, and whistles lowly.

“You look like shit Barton, did you even go to sleep last night?”

He gives her a look and she snorts.

“Yea never mind. Sorry, genius doesn’t happen before coffee.” He snorts himself at that, and she silently takes in his appearance for a few more moments before walking over and placing her hand delicately on his bicep. He flinches slightly, revealing to her just how out of it he is.

This definitely isn’t the first night he hasn’t been able to sleep.

“You know you can talk to me Barton, I _want_ you to talk to me.” She says softly, inclining her head so she can look him in the eyes. He looks back down to meet her gaze and an indefinite amount of time passes, but he apparently sees something there that makes him look away and sigh resignedly.

“I can’t sleep; I keep having these awful dreams.” He grumbles, and at her ‘go on’ expression he tenses somewhat before continuing. “I keep having dreams that Natasha couldn’t snap me out of it the first time, and that I help Loki kill every last one of you in the worst ways possible.” He pauses “Other times I’m back at the day that punk got the drop on me, and it’s like an endless loop of you trying to stop me and me killing everyone, before finally I turn and kill you too.”

“Barton, they’re just dreams.”

“But what if someday I actually hurt you? …You guys are my _family.”_

“Everyone hurts the people they care about Barton, it’s inevitable.”

“But what if I-“

“Shit _happens_ Barton, just know that I for one wouldn’t blame you, and the others wouldn’t either.” She looks at him determinedly and with a shake of her head says. ”I’m not going to sit here and tell you that you’re strong enough to overcome it like some half-brained therapist because you’re just human, but I am going to tell you that if that happens? If we can’t bring you back with just a well-placed knock to the head? Then we’ll fight with everything we’ve got to find some other way to bring you back and keep you from hurting anyone.” Toni takes in his floored expression as she steps away from him, making her way towards the lab. She stops halfway there though, and turns to him with a smile.

“We care about you Barton, and we know you would do the same for us.”

Clint can’t even reply over the lump in his throat; he sometimes wonders how he ended up surrounded by such amazing people.

He doesn’t realize until a beat too late that the coffeepot is gone. He shakes his head at himself muttering, “I need to fucking sleep.” Then he has a brilliant idea, and jumps onto the breakfast bar before making his was up the ceiling duct. Stark almost pees herself when suddenly a very familiar blonde archer drops down from the ceiling only to go over to her lab’s futon (for when she just can’t make it another step without passing out.) and promptly goes to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~~~~

 Two months later has them making a habit out of it after that, him dropping from the ceiling and crashing anywhere he can and her using him as a guinea pig as soon as he wakes up. (He sometimes doesn’t even making it to the futon and ends up falling asleep perched in the ceiling duct. She’ll never forget the morning she casually glanced up wondering where he was and saw him staring straight at her through the duct; nearly giving her a freaking heart attack. After he softly snores she realizes that he is capable of sleeping with his eyes fucking open, and if that doesn’t scare you half to death she don’t know what will)

“Stark, are you sure these creepy-ass things are going to work?”

“Don’t call my babies creepy Barton or I’ll kick you out”

“They’re robots.” He replies blankly as he watches her make the finishing touches at the _freaking kitchen table_ , attaching wires here and there before closing them off.

“Mommy!” they scream in unison once she gets them booted up; throwing their tiny arms around her for a hug.

“That’s just not natural.” Clint says taking a retreating step back, wishing he hadn’t when they turn their tiny little cameras towards him in unison (TWILIGHT ZONE) and yell “Daddy!” as they tackle him in hugs.

“What the hell Stark?” He laughs while reaching down and patting one on its camera.

“Hey I made them for you Barton; you have to be the biggest slob on the face of this planet. You needed somebody to clean up after you; I swear you’re a walking train wreck.”

“I prefer hot mess.” Clint replies, brushing some of the dust left over from the ceiling ducts off his shoulder and watching as they all scramble to clean it, chanting “Clean, clean, must be clean.” over and over as they do so. He raises a brow at Toni and she shrugs, pulling out a quiver from under the table like a freaking magician and pressing it into his chest. “Happy Birthday, Merida.” She says with a sly grin. Clint fist pumps the air, “Fuck yea! When the hell did you make these?” He asks pulling an arrow from the quiver and inspecting it with a grin.

“I may have slipped you something to make you sleep a bit heavier than usual when you weren’t looking.”

“…I thought I was the supposed to be the creepy assassin in this situation.”

“I’ve been hanging around Natasha.”

“That explains so much.”

She punches him in the arm and he yelps. “Damn your hands are bony!” she grins before ushering him up the stairs and towards the elevator sing-songing _“Common, Katniss time to play with the new toys!”_

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” he smirks pulling out his sunglasses and putting them on rather flamboyantly, making Toni roll her eyes as the elevator doors close behind them and bring them to the range on Clint’s floor.

Steve looks over at Natasha and Bruce from the lounge and they all share a grin, Bruce laughing softly and cleaning his glasses on his shirt. Thor, who had just arrived for a visit yesterday, looks between them and scratches his head slightly, “Have I missed something my friends?” he questions, and they all smirk before telling him about just _what_ he has missed while he’s been gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later have Toni locked inside her lab, clinging heavily to the bottle, and pointedly ignoring Jarvis’ disapproving remarks. She reruns the moment that brought her to this position over and over, scoffing at herself for being so pathetic.

It all started when she was showing Clint the plans for a new set of trick arrows, him going over them on her tablet and pointing out adjustments she needs to make, when he gets a phone call from Shield assigning him on a new mission. He hangs up with a grimace, telling her he’ll be back in a week tops and handing her the tablet on his way out. She takes it without even realizing, and it isn’t until later that she does realize, promptly closing herself up in the lab to have a small panic attack.

That was three weeks ago, and Clint still hasn’t come back like he said. Natasha hasn’t been able to get ahold of him and Toni hasn’t been able to sleep. She keeps seeing all the different ways he could have died or sees Clint stranded somewhere injured without a way to contact anyone (one of her treacherous brains favorite places being the desert) whenever she closes her eyes. She gave up, her most recent attempts at sleep having lead her to where she is now, sprawled across her own lab table and frankly feeling like a horses ass. She feels the mini-bots climbing over her bare feet, making small noises to try and get her attention, and she moans at them to _“go ‘way”_ kicking at them slightly and groaning when the action jostles her head.

She startles when she hears a familiar baritone laugh as the ceiling duct drops open and feet softly touch the ground behind her.

“Clint?” Toni moans, feeling hands pry the bottle away and then picking her up off the lab chair and holding her bridal style.

“Sorry, mission took longer than I thought.” Clint whispers slightly wincing, asking Jarvis to open the lab doors and making his way up the stairs (stopping by the kitchen to get a glass of water) and towards her bedroom. He adjusts her body to open the bedroom door and to push down her covers, placing her down gently and covering her back up. She hears him set the glass on her bedside table and draw the blinds so the light won’t hit her face in the morning before she feels lips brush her forehead, making her chest warm. She snaps out of it when her door clicks shut, her eyes flying open and two _extremely_ terrifying realizations coming to mind.

_‘Shit, I think I’m in love.’_

And then,

_‘Shit, I’m so fucked’_

~~~~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~~~~

Clint freezes on the other side of the door before making a hurried dash to the elevator and imputing Natasha’s floor number. She’s not surprised to see him; of course he doesn’t think she could even _be_ surprised. He begins to pace back and forth while running unsteady fingers through his hair, feeling Natasha waiting patiently as he does so. He takes a shaky breath, looking over at her and halting his movements.

_“Dammit Natasha, I fucked up.”_

She does look slightly surprised at that, “What do you mean Barton?”

“I think I’m in love… or-or falling in love or _shit_ whatever it is… with _Toni.”_

“…Yea and?”

“What do you mean “yea and”!?” he squawks, before falling into one of her armchairs and putting his head in his hands.

“Nat what should I even _d_ o?”

“…I think you should just tell her Barton.” Nat says softly, making her way over and sitting gracefully on the arm of his chair. She places an arm around his shoulders and hands him a mug of what smells like chamomile tea. He grimaces before taking a sip and clearing his throat.

“Listen I’m not good with feelings ok?  And I’d rather not lose her because of some stupid mistake and _trust me_ I’ve made some pretty stupid mistakes. You know from experience how sucky I am at relationships.”

“I don’t know, when you’re not actively trying too hard you’re actually pretty decent.”

 He looks over in surprise “Wow, thanks Tasha, that might just be the one of the nicest things you’ve ever said to me.”

“Don’t push it Barton.”

“…I’m being a chickenshit about this aren’t I?”

“Yes, very much so Agent Barton.” a British voice answers instead.

Clint jumps and laughs quietly in surprise, wondering how Toni put so much attitude into one AI. Natasha snorts before making her way back to her bedroom. “You can sleep on the couch, but I want you out of here and back on Stark’s floor by the time I wake up, understood?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Don’t call me ma’am Barton.”

“Sorry.” He smirks before grabbing a blanket and two pillows from the hall closet and making himself comfortable on the couch.

He does what he’s told and in the morning and goes back up to Toni’s floor after making a stop at his place for hygiene and sustenance. Not seeing her in the kitchen or in the living room, he makes his way down the stairs to the double doors of the lab. He asks Jarvis for permission to enter and the doors slide open, making Toni look up from what she was currently working on. He sees her tense slightly and try to hide it (unsuccessfully). He can tell she hasn’t slept, and that she’s slightly hung-over as well, so he already know this conversation is not going to go in his favor when she grumbles out “What took you so long?”

“The mission had some complications.” He says, walking up and leaning his arms on the lab table beside her.

“Natasha tried to get a hold of you.”

He sees what she doing and scoffs before shaking his head “Yea, and?”

She throws down the wrench she was holding, “What do you mean “yea, and?” Can you not even give us the common courtesy of knowing you’re alright?!”

“You know that calling you or accepting your calls is risky.”

“So what!? If we don’t know what’s going on we can’t help you if you are at risk!”

“I’m always at risk Toni, it’s my fucking job, and if I need your help on a mission I would ask for it before I even start it.

And then she’s suddenly getting up in his face yelling, “Yea and what if the mission suddenly has _complications_ that you just can’t fix!? What are you going to do then!?”and then Clint finally has had enough.

“Goddamn it Toni, stop it!” He yells before grabbing the side of her face and kissing her. It’s chaste at first but then Toni _fucking whimpers_ and then he’s deepening the kiss by running his teeth over her bottom lip sharply, taking advantage of the little gasp that escapes her to begin licking inside her mouth, lifting her up and placing her on top of the lab table, smirking when he feels her legs wrap around his hips. She moans softly, yanking at the hem of his shirt and lifting it up and off of him before she pauses, lips brushing his slightly and looking down.

“Holy shit.” She breathes. “I mean I knew about the arms and the ass, but your _abs,_ marry me please.” He chuckles resuming where he left off before stopping and leaning back while raising an eyebrow.

 “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.” She pants, squeezing his ass again for good measure and he huffs out a laugh before nibbling long her jaw.

“Bedroom?” he asks, already hiking her legs up around his waist and making his way towards the double doors.

“Bedroom.” She confirms leaning down to reciprocate his open-mouthed kiss. He make his way up the steps and through the bedroom door without faltering once (master assassin ringing any bells?) before placing her gently on the bed, unbuttoning her shirt and unclasping her bra with dexterous hands while she yanks off his belt.

She feels him staring, and Toni looks away from him because this is the part she hates: the part when they see the arc reactor and the scars surrounding it and make an expression of disgust, or worse _pity._

“Hey,” Clint says, gently lifting her chin so he can look into her eyes “you’re beautiful, and honestly I think it makes you look even sexier.” He says with a wink as he begins tracing the edge of the arc reactor and a particularly long scar that leads up to her nipple. It feels like someone’s punched her in the chest and she kisses him hard, pulling him on top of her while leaning back on the bed and closing her eyes tightly to keep the tears at bay. He understands though, he rubs her eyelids softly with his thumbs, looking into warm pools of brown with a small smile when she opens them and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“We can stop if you want babe, there’s no rush.”

She smiles back and shakes her head “No, I want this, I want you.” She reaches over and pulls her table lamp’s drawstring, letting her arc reactor illuminate the room in a blue hue. She then runs her finger through the nape of his hair and pulls him down for a searing kiss, him helping her and her helping him shuck the rest of their clothes all the way off.

~~~~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, I’m kind of helplessly in love with you.” she says after a long period of them just lying there, she doesn’t know how long exactly, but she swears she can see the sunset when her curtains move just right. She feels his chest rumble against her back when he chuckles. “Same here babe, a lovesick fool for you.” He mumbles into her neck, placing open mouthed kisses there and Toni giggles, _fucking giggles_ , at that. She looks at back at him “We should probably go on a date now, you know since we’re doing this backwards apparently?”

“Sounds like a great idea, but I thought I was the one supposed to be asking you that?”

“Yea well we already know who’s going to be wearing the pants in this relationship.”

“Oh really?” he asks with a smirk and she feels his hand leave her waist and trail down _._

“Yes, really.” She breathes and her breath hitches when his fingers go between her soft folds, stroking softly at her clit.

“Now, why would you say that?” he breathes in her ear as he pinches the sensitive nub between two fingers. She gasps, arching into his hand and letting out a low moan _“Clint.”_ She whimpers, gasping and moaning as two deft fingers enter her.

_“Clint.”_

“What is it babe?”

“I need you _now_.” She practically growls out.

He clicks his tongue, “See I just don’t know-“

“We can share the pants.”

“I can deal with that.” He says pushing Toni softly onto her back before reaching for the condoms and getting right down to business. He pushes inside her with a sharp thrust, moaning with her in unison at the feeling of rightness the action brings, before pounding into her with a steady rhythm. _“Fuck yes.”_ Toni hisses, meeting his thrusts and arching her back. Clint slows for a moment, unhooking one of her legs from around his waist and pushing it towards her chest to stretch it slightly before hooking it over his shoulder and resuming his original pace.

Toni’s movements start to become sporadic, so he places a hand on the small on her back, lifting her up and hitting a spot that makes her _keen._ He picks up the pace, moving faster and faster, hitting that exact same spot and feeling his orgasm pool down. He feels her walls clinch around him “Clint I’m-““I know baby, I’m right there with you, let it go.” And she does, sending him over the edge as well, moaning her name in unison with her moaning his as they come. He slowly slides out of her as they’re coming down from their post-coital haze, peeling the condom off and tying it up before tossing it into the trash and spooning Toni against him.

“You’re a cuddle-whore.” She mumbles turning around in his arms and nuzzling his neck, her breath evening out and tickling his neck slightly.

“It takes one to know one.” He smiles before closing his eyes and following her lead.

~~~~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Ps. This was my first time writing smut
> 
> UPDATE: I have now changed the title and have made it the first part in a series of one shots.


End file.
